


Fawns of the Radio

by Animegreywolf95



Series: The Radio's Heart [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a dad, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bullying, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Romantic Fluff, School, Slice of Life, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegreywolf95/pseuds/Animegreywolf95
Summary: Sequel to Heart at the Hazbin Hotel!Heart and Alastor have been doing well as a family. Now that Elena is old enough, she is going to school. They have new problems to face as well as things in their future they thing will be the best for their family. As Elena deals with school, Heart and Alastor work. Even then they are having worried thoughts as her daughter is being bullied in school. Although Elena has a friend that will help her along the way. After a while Heart is wondering what a new addition will do and add to their craziness.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Radio's Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fawns of the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel has begun!! Let’s get this new story underway. I am so excited to be making more of this and bringing more of the story out. This time around though, not only are we going to focus on Heart we will also be focusing on Elena now as well. So, I hope you enjoy what all that is in store for this little family.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Vivziepop. My oc’s, Heart and Elena, belongs to me.
> 
> Art at the top is the cover for this story. Done by NightAnime7 on Twitter

(Heart’s POV)

To say that this morning was normal like any other was far from the truth. My morning consisted of being poked in the face multiple times while a weight sat on my chest. Then all I was hearing was my name being called in a whisper and slowly getting louder. It wasn’t the most ideal way I wanted to be woken up today but that’s how it was when you had an excited five-year-old who was going to be starting Kindergarten.

“Mom!” I heard as the whispering was now getting louder. “Wake up mom!”

Eventually I gave in and blinked open my eyes and I was face to face with red eyes looking back at me. They were wide and I could see they were full of excitement. The face pulled back and I saw a smile on the girl's face. I then heard her tail wagging and hitting against the bed.

“Finally! I thought you were dead.” The girl laughed and she bounced a moment.

She crawled back and off my chest so now she was sitting on my legs. I managed to sit up then and gave a yawn. I then stretched my arms up and looked at the clock. It was super early, but I know that she was excited, so I don’t blame her.

When I finished looking at the clock and back to the girl on my legs, she was still in her pajamas, but I know she wanted me to help her pick out her outfit for today. It was a big day after all for her. She has been excited all summer.

“Alright I am up.” I gave another yawn. “Go back downstairs baby. I’ll be down soon and make you breakfast ok?”

The girl nodded excitedly. “And help me pick my outfit today right?”

“Yes, I will. After breakfast.” I told her.

“I want to wear a dress today!” She said as her eyes went wide again.

“Sure thing my pup. Now get going.” I spoke.

She crawled off the bed to the floor. I watched her run off out of the room and I saw Rufio following behind her now. She left the door slightly ajar as I heard her run back downstairs.

I shook my head and looked to my husband next to me who seemed to still be asleep. I know he wasn't though; he could be a light sleeper.

I put my hand on top of the man's head and started to comb my fingers through his short red and black hair on the back of his head. “Alastor, come on, get up. I know you aren’t sleeping.”

I then heard him chuckle. “You know me too well, dear.” Alastor lifted his head and looked over to me and smiled. “Please tell me where she gets her energy from?” He asked as he rolled onto his side.

“I would want to say you. I know how energetic you can be honey.” I answered as I took the blankets off me.

Before I could even turn to get out of bed, I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back. I squeaked a moment from surprise. My back was pulled to a chest. I knew it was just Alastor though, so I snuggled into it a moment.

“Give me a few more minutes.” Alastor said as he put his head into my hair.

Rolling my eyes, I said. “She is going to come back up here if I’m not down there soon. Besides we both have to get up. I want you to be there when we take Elena to school.”

Alastor hummed in agreement. “You have a point there dear. I know she would want both of us there anyway.”

“Very true. I know she is excited to finally be going to school but knowing Elena she will be a little shy at first.”

“Most kids usually are on their first day of school.” Alastor pointed out.

“Yes, so I figured if we both go then she won’t be as shy.” I told him.

“It’s definitely worth a shot. Plus, I know my presence alone will be enough to scare some.” Alastor laughed at the last part.

“No big bad scary Radio Demon while taking your daughter to school honey.” I warned him.

All my husband did was laugh again. He let me go and soon I got to the edge of the bed and gave another stretch. I went off into the bathroom to take a shower.

It was honestly hard to think my daughter was five and was starting school. Was a weird feeling. Part of me was a little scared. I didn’t know what to expect would happen. I didn’t want to think of the bad things. At least not yet. I just hope she got along with the kids.

Elena wasn’t a violent kid, but if she were provoked enough, she could swing a pretty good right hook for a five-year-old. I was on the end of that by accident when we had a temper tantrum one day when she was three. Even then she had a good swing to her. To say she was scolded by Alastor when he got home was an understatement.

Nothing really had happened since Elena was born. Things went on as normal. If you want to call it normal when living with the all-powerful Radio Demon as a husband. Alastor still did his broadcasts when he could. I was happy he continued to do them because I knew he wanted to be on a safer side then what he was doing before. At least for Elena’s sake.

With him doing his broadcasts, Elena seemed to be glued to the radio more than a tv. She loved listening to her dad on the radio. I knew that made Alastor happy since I knew how he felt about Vox and modern technology. Even so we still bought a tv anyway. Elena wanted one because there were shows she wanted to watch. That and I was tired of giving her my phone.

My daughter grew into such a cute five-year-old. At least to me she was cute. Elena took after me a lot. She was caring about others. Very loving as well. Sometimes she can be shy, but she breaks out of her shell very fast. I feel she gets her outgoingness from Alastor. Once she was out of that shell she was all over the place. Very energetic. Wants to meet new people and make friends.

We learned that she loved to draw. She was always doodling random things on papers with her crayons. Most of the time she was doodling Rufio. She was always doodling something on the floor. Usually when Alastor did his story broadcasts. She was drawing them out and showing him when he got home. We thought it was the cutest thing.

One day she got into some paint that Alastor had laying around the house. She decided to put handprints all over the wall with said paint. She wanted to say it was caveman drawings. I honestly thought it was cute...but not all over the wall. It was then I noticed the girl really got into painting because of it. So, one day I tried to have her paint on paper that was made for painting. I didn’t want to give her a canvas just yet to try on. Her fourth birthday I got her a little painting kit and she loved it. I was glad she was having an interest in something.

Elena was growing up and it was so fast for me. Was hard for me to fathom everything going on now. She was already five. It feels like just yesterday she was a baby. She was so tiny in my arms. Was hard to fathom. Feels like forever ago though when we went through what we did just to have her. I’ll probably never forget those days ever, but I was more in the present. I didn’t want to be stuck in the past.

To say that she was a daddy’s girl was an understatement. She loved Alastor. Always wanted to be around him. Wanted to copy him a lot too. Give him a hand when he wanted or when he didn’t need it. She wanted him to read to her when she couldn’t sleep. When she needed something Alastor would try his best to give it to her. I knew she loved me too, but I had a feeling that she had her dad wrapped around her little fingers.

I still worked at Giuseppe's. I continued to do my singing. I loved my job there and, to my surprise, people still enjoyed me. I still worked every other day if I could. Alastor still tried to come to my dinner shows and it was honestly sweet of him. Of course, most of the time he brought Elena to watch and to my surprise she actually behaved while I did my show. Not only did I have Alastor as a fan, but I’m also sure Elena was too, or at least I hoped so.

The days I had off from there I still went to work at the hotel. Charlie was still trying, and I was still there to help her. We all were. Even Elena always says she wants to help her Aunt run the hotel one day when she is older.

Everyone at the hotel became her Aunts and Uncles. We never wanted to fix her because they never told us to. Plus everyone felt like family either way. Of course, Dr. Talon was still grandpa to the girl, and I knew he enjoyed it very much to have the girl in his life see him as such.

As for my mother, she still wanted to try. I gave her a chance one day but that was when Elena was three and the girl didn’t seem to enjoy the woman much. She just wasn't used to her. I never did try to meet up with her again. It was slow steps that I was taking and I wanted to be careful. I still didn’t trust my mother and I don’t know when I ever would.

All in all, everything was honestly fantastic. I felt my life was perfect. Now with Elena going to school it made me wonder how empty the house would feel now. I’ve gotten so used to her being around. Could I even handle the alone time? I guess there was a way to find out. With this being her first day I took off and Alastor decided to not worry about a broadcast today. We both wanted to be around in case anything happened.

After today though we were going to work out a schedule so that we could pick up Elena from school. At least for this year, we couldn’t get the school bus to come over this way since not many kids lived on this side of the city. So, we decided we would drive her instead. It made it easier anyway.

By the time I got out of the shower and got dressed, Elena was already back up in my room. She was talking to Alastor who was sitting up in bed. He was trying to tell her about school. “Now my little light there is nothing to worry about. School is fun. It can be tough but it's only to challenge that brain of yours.” I heard Alastor say as he patted her head.

Elena giggled as she wagged her tail. “Thank you, daddy.” She then looked over to me and jumped off the bed and walked over to me. “Breakfast first?”

“Breakfast first.” I repeated and patted her head as well. The girl smiled big and ran out of the room wagging her tail.

Alastor got up out of bed and over to me. He leaned down to give me a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom and I went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see the girl already sitting at the table. I gave a small chuckle at the girl’s excitement. “Ok, first day of school breakfast. What is it you would like my pup?” I asked as I walked in.

“Can I have a ham and cheese omelet?” Elena suggested.

“Absolutely. You want a banana while you wait?” I asked as I got the stuff out of the fridge.

The girl had other ideas, “Can I actually have some strawberries?”

“Sure.” I pulled out the small container that had the strawberries in them. “I cut some up for you yesterday. Just don’t eat them all ok?” I placed the container in front of her and opened it. “You know your dad enjoys them too.” She nodded and picked up a piece to put it in her mouth.

As she was busy with the strawberries, I made her the omelet she wanted. After that was done, I put it on a plate and gave her a small fork for her to eat it with. She asked for some apple juice and I filled one of her plastic cups.

Once she was all settled, I decided to make an omelet for myself as well. As I made it, Alastor finally came downstairs. He grabbed his coffee and sat at the table with Elena. When I asked him if he wanted something he just said no and ate a few of the strawberries that were still on the table. Soon my food was done, and I sat down to eat as well.

It was quiet at first as we ate, soon Alastor turned the small radio on in the kitchen so at least there was some sound in the background. Elena decided to ask a few more things about school. There wasn’t much we could tell her since we were not sure how different schools would be down here compared to the living world. We tried our best though.

Soon we got done eating and put the plates in the sink. Alastor decided to clean up and I took Elena back into her room to get dressed.

As the girl grew up, so did her room. Of course, we took all the baby stuff out and put it away as she grew up. She now had a ‘big girl’ bed that was just a normal purple twin sized bed. Her stuff deer was sitting on her bed. The stuffed animal finally had a name once Elena could talk more. His name was Owen. Which was a little easy since she just called him O all the time.

She had a closet with her clothes hung up and a dresser with a lamp on top of it. She also has a small chair with a little bookshelf as well. Alastor insisted there be a bookshelf in her room after she turned two. We could read to her and she also had the option to read once she got older. I put the small chair in there, so she had her own little reading corner.

There was also a night light in one of the outlets. Elena was indeed afraid of the dark. Alastor hoped it was something she would grow out of since he would have to teach her shadow magic in the future. Her drawings hung on her walls and some stray toys were around the floor.

I went into her closet and pulled out three dresses she had that I knew she liked. I laid them out on her bed. One was blue with some pink spots on it, the second was red with black on the bottom and a black music note on the one side on the chest, the last was black with a rainbow on the front.

“Ok, how about any of these three. You want to wear any of them to school?” I asked her.

Elena looked at the dresses. She had a finger on her chin as she hummed in thought. Soon she pointed to the middle red and black one. “This one.” She spoke.

I picked the other two up and put them back. “That is a pretty one. I think daddy got that for you for your birthday.” I remembered.

“He did! I want to match daddy today!” She cheered with excitement.

Chuckling from that, I helped the girl get on the dress. “I’m sure daddy will like that too.”

I managed to get long black socks on the girl to match and her shoes then brushed her hair a little bit. I looked at her a moment as she did a little spin. I was trying so hard not to cry. My baby was growing up too fast.

“How do I look mommy?” The girl asked as she smiled, and her tail wagged.

“You look absolutely adorable baby.” I choked back a moment, so I didn't cry. “Let’s go show daddy how cute you are.”

The girl clapped and ran out of her room. I walked slowly behind her as I watched Elena give Alastor a hug in the living room.

“Do I look adorable daddy?” The girl asked, smiling at him.

Alastor gave a chuckle and nodded. “You look good enough to eat my little fawn.” He then started to tickle her side.

“No dad, you're not allowed to eat me!” She said through her fits of giggling.

I laughed at them and that got their attention. “Now now. Don’t mess up her dress before she gets to school.”

“No worries darling. I wouldn’t harm a hair on my girl's head.” Alastor put the girl down and then patted her head.

“Where did you put your backpack Elena?” I asked her. I knew where it was, but I wanted to make sure she knew.

“In my room!” She said and ran back into her room. A minute later the girl came back with the purple backpack on her back and Owen in her arms. “Can Owen come with me to school?”

I frowned and shook my head. “Sorry sweetie, but they won't allow Owen to go to school with you. He has to stay here.” I reached out and took the stuffed animal out of her arms.

“But what if I get scared? Owen helps me.” Elena said sadly as her ears went back.

“I’m sorry pup, but he can't go.” I responded.

Alastor then kneeled down in front of the girl and took her hands to reassure her. “I know it will be scary. Something new always is. Try not to think of that. Just enjoy the day ok. Maybe you’ll make a friend. Just try ok. Owen will be here when you get home.”

Elena nodded as she wiped away a stray tear that fell. “Ok. I’ll try.”

“Tell you what, he can drive with you in the car on the way to school today. How about that?” I suggested.

Elena looked up at me and her ears slowly went back up, “I like that idea.” I saw her tail wag.

I handed the girl back the stuffed deer. She took it and held it tightly to her.

Soon we all decided to head out and we all got in the car. We left Rufio at home and headed on our way to the school. It was about an eight-minute drive to the school. The sign on top of the building said ‘Pride Hellementary.’ The school building housed kids from grade Kindergarten to fourth grade. When we got there, it was a little early but there were still some hellborn kids walking into the school. Imps, Hellhounds, Harpies and even some other hellborn creatures I didn’t even know about. Some looked like fire demons of some kind, others looked like bulls and other creatures. I just hoped they all got along.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

As they pulled up to the school Elena was starting to feel the weight of everything now. Just looking at the building scared her a little. It was all coming to reality. She was still excited but being surrounded by all these new people and in a new place was worrisome. She held Owen tight to her a moment as Alastor pulled into a parking spot to park the car.

Heart turned in her seat to look back at the girl. “Elena, are you ready?”

The young demon looked at her mother and then back out the window. She hid her face in the stuffed deer.

“I am.” She finally answered. “But now I’m a little scared.” She said softly.

Heart just gave the girl a smile. “Elena, all will be ok. You’ll see. The first day of school is always scary.”

The young girl didn’t move or look away from the window.

Heart’s ears went to the side a moment and she looked to Alastor. The deer demon looked to her and just smiled. He turned in the seat to look at his daughter.

“Elena, how about we walk you in? Just for today. We can take you to your homeroom but that’s as far as we are allowed to go.” Alastor suggested to her.

Elena’s ears went up and looked to her father. She looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. “Yea. I’d like that.”

Alastor reached back into the back seat to pat Elena on the head. “Today will be ok. It’s only a half day for you since it's the first week. So, you have time.”

Elena nodded. “I think I can do it.”

“That’s my girl.” Alastor said smiling.

The deer demon opened the door to the car and got out and got around to the other side where the girl sat. Heart also got out of the car and waited for Alastor. He opened Elena’s door and helped the girl out.

“Elena.” Heart started with a warning. The girl looked up to her. “Owen stays in the car.” She reminded her.

The young demon looked at the stuffed deer still tight in her arms. She gave him one last squeeze before placing him back onto the back seat. “I’ll be back.” Elena whispered to him.

Heart just smiled as she watched the girl put the stuffed animal back in the car. Alastor closed the door and held his hand out to her. Elena fixed her backpack before looking at her dad’s hand. She placed her smaller hand into his bigger one. Then reached out for her mother who took her other hand.

The three of them started walking closer to the school. Elena was starting to feel a little bit of distress from the whole thing, but she tried to stay calm. With her parents with her at the moment she knew she would be ok. She held onto their hands tightly.

They walked up the steps and it was then that other demons started to look at them. They weren’t sure if they were staring at them in general or the Radio Demon himself. Never have hellborns seen sinners at the school. Let alone would they see the Radio Demon. Some were honestly frightened by his presence. Some stood out of his way and with that, let the family into the school with ease.

Now that Elena was inside, it didn’t look as bad as she thought. It looked a little smaller now that she was roaming around the halls. Different students and parents went around taking kids to their homerooms just in case they got lost.

Thankfully for the young wolf-deer demon girl, her homeroom was not that far into the building. It was a little way down the main hall and the first hallway on the left. The second door on the right. Room number 122. Was easy to remember for the girl.

Alastor and Heart stopped by the door and looked down at their daughter. She looked up at them and her ears were back as she was still a little afraid.

“This is as far as we go.” Alastor said down to her.

“Don’t worry. It will go by fast today. Just you see.” Heart added.

Elena nodded and let go of her parent’s hands. She started to walk towards the door that was open and full of kids that were talking and screaming. The girl stopped a moment as she started to walk past the doorway. She looked into the room and it was just a small square room with some desks and little cubbies for backpacks and other things. Lots of posters and stuff hung on the wall with information that they hopefully would be learning.

The girl looked back to her parents a moment who just stood there smiling at her. Waving her to take more steps inside. She looked back in the room and took a few more steps. It was then she was noticed by the woman in the room, most likely her teacher.

The woman looked humanoid but had bird wings on her back and a lion-like tail. She must have been some kind of griffin. She walked up to Elena and bent at her waist when she got to her. Elena was afraid again a moment as the woman walked up to her. The girl’s ears were pinned back, her tail tucked in close to her, and she just stared up at the woman with slight fear.

“Hello there little one. Now who might you be?” The griffin demon asked.

The young demon was frozen still as she looked at her.

“Now I know the first day can be scary. Don’t worry. I am here to help you.” The woman kneeled down to be at eye level with the girl. “I am the teacher. My name is Mrs. Argo. Now what about you? What’s your name?”

Elena looked at the woman a moment and felt a little easier as she talked and told her name. She looked down a moment. “E-E-Elena.” She finally answered.

“Now that is a very pretty name for a pretty girl like you.” Mrs. Argo chuckled. “How about I help you find your desk?”

Elena didn’t answer, she only nodded.

Mrs. Argo stood up and helped the girl into the room more and took her over to the cubby space to put her things away for the time being.

* * *

Alastor and Heart watched the scene happen from the hall. Heart was trying not to cry as the teacher took the girl further into the classroom. Alastor wrapped his arm around his wife to reassure her. They stood there a few more moments to make sure Elena would be ok and not come screaming out of the classroom. When nothing happened, they soon turned and walked down the hallway and out of the school.

It was honestly hard. To just drop off their kid at school. In an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. It was scary, even for them. They just had to trust that everything would be ok. They got back to the car and sat there a moment.

“She’ll be ok.” Heart looked to Alastor. “Right?”

“Want me to have my shadow keep an eye on her?” Alastor suggested.

Heart bit her lip a moment as she looked back to the school. Thinking on what to say.

“Maybe...just for today at least. Calm my nerves.” Heart admitted.

Alastor nodded and put a hand on Heart’s leg. “I feel it would be best for both of us. Just for the first day. I’m sure it will be fine.”

It was then that the deer’s shadow appeared in front of them on the dashboard of the car. The look on its face was enough to tell them that it had been listening.

“Go watch over her, make sure to stay hidden. Watch from afar. Don’t get close. She might be able to sense you.” Alastor ordered to the shadow.

It nodded and then it snuck back away and disappeared.

“Thank you Alastor.” Heart whispered once the shadow went away.

Alastor gave his wife a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek, “No worries my dear. How about we go out for the time being? We can stay close to the school until she is done.”

“I like that idea.” Heart smiled back to him.

Alastor started the car and headed out and away from the school.

* * *

Back with Elena in the classroom. The teacher had helped her put her things away and brought her over to her desk. There were a group of four squared desks all pushed into each other. One had her name on it at the top of the desk, so she knew which one was hers. Elena looked at the other three names that were on the other desks: Samantha, Edward, and Christopher. She was already nervous to be sitting around these new kids and she doesn’t even know what they look like.

Once Mrs. Argo got her seated, she tried to get the other kids in their seats as well. The other students slowly started to take their seats. As Elena sat there with her hands in her lap, her head was down until the kids in the other desks next to her filled in. Edward was first, he was next to her, the young boy looked to be some kind of bird as he had a small beak but the rest of him looked humanoid. Samantha was next to sit and she was across from her, she was an Imp with long black hair. Last was Christopher who was a hellhound with grey and dark blue fur.

Elena was quiet and the rest of the room quieted down as the teacher started talking. “Good morning everyone! Welcome to your first day of Kindergarten. Since this is your first week here you will only be here half the day. Hopefully, your parents and guardians know about this.” Mrs. Argo turned to the white board and wrote her name down so everyone could see. “Now today we are going to learn something new, but we are going to learn about each other.” She turned back around after she finished writing. “That is why your desks are in groups of four. You can talk amongst yourselves and once we are done, we can go around the room and tell us everything you learned. Plus tell us a little bit about yourselves as well.”

The kids were quiet a moment but soon started to talk to each other as the teacher sat down at her desk. Elena’s ears were down as well as her head. She was scared. She hated being so shy at first. She was slowly missing her mom and dad, wishing they could have stayed a little bit.

At their little group, Samantha was the one to speak first. “So, I know my name is Samantha, but I go by Sam so please call me that.”

“Hi Sam.” The boys answered right away but Elena just whispered.

“So about me, let me think, I like to run. Does that count as something? Anyway, I like to run, and I hope to be on the track and field team one day and I’d win all the gold for them. I plan to be the best.”

“An imp on track? That would be a new one.” Edward said.

Sam nodded excitedly. “Yep! I would be one of the first!” She said proudly.

After Sam was done, Christopher talked next. He wanted to go by CJ, he was named after his dad, so he was a junior. He was saying how he wanted to grow up to be like his dad...who was part of one of the mafia families down in hell.

Edward was next and he was saying how he wanted to be a teacher and found out he was an adopted son to Mrs. Argo since he was at an orphanage since he was born. She just adopted him two years ago and treats him well.

Next up was Elena but part of her was still a little too shy to speak. Her ears were still down and her gaze was more towards the desk then the other kids.

CJ was annoyed with the silence and asked, “So what the hell are you anyway?”

Elena looked up to him and was slightly confused. “What do you mean, ‘what am I?’” She finally spoke.

“You don’t look like a normal hellborn demon. So, what are you?” CJ asked again.

Elena tried to think of what to say, “I'm a hybrid I guess you could call it. My mom is a wolf-dragon, and my dad is a deer.” She told them.

“A hybrid? So, wait.” Sam paused a minute to think. “You were born from...regular sinners?”

Elena’s ears went back a moment. Already this felt like it was going bad. All she did was nod to the question.

“That’s pretty cool.” Sam said as she looked wide eyed at Elena.

“I guess that is pretty interesting.” Edward said.

CJ seemed to remain silent, but Elena noticed him glaring at her.

Either way Elena felt good that there was no bad reaction to saying that.

The rest of the time the girl slowly started to come out of her shyness shell and actually got to talking with them a little. Although CJ seemed to just glare at her or just didn’t want to talk to her. She thought it was weird but didn’t want to think too much into it.

When everyone was done talking to each other. They went around the room in the small groups. To introduce everyone and fun facts they all learned. When they got to Elena, she had a little bit of fear again, but she stood from her seat.

She played with the bottom part of the dress a moment before taking a deep breath and finally spoke. “Um, my name is Elena and, um, I guess, I...um, really like to paint and draw.” She was nervous but at the same time she didn't know what to say.

“That’s a good start Elena.” Mrs. Argo said kindly. “What do you like to draw?”

“Um, whatever I want really. Mostly I draw my mom and dad. Plus, my pet hellhound. I like to draw a lot of things still.” Elena told them.

“That's good. At least you are passionate about it.” Mrs. Argo said with a smile.

Elena nodded and gave a smile back. The teacher told her to take a seat and went to the next student.

From the corner of the room, Alastor’s shadow kept an eye on the girl. So far, the entity didn’t need to intervene. He was looking at CJ though with a glare. The shadow did not trust the boy, so he would keep an eye out for that one. Either way, it was glad that Elena was slowly coming around to her classmates.

The rest of the time in school was still pretty fun for her. Elena actually had an enjoyable time. She finally got to talk to kids her age. Enjoying others company. It may have been the first day, but she still had a nice one at least.

* * *

Alastor and Heart were back in the parking lot of the school. Even though they went around the area doing some errands, the two were still worried about their daughter in school. They had to go back in to get Elena, just for the first day anyway.

There were about five minutes left so the two got out of the car and walked up into the building. There were some parents already waiting outside the classroom door. When Alastor and Heart walked up, some of them stared at them or mainly at Alastor. Some stepped away once they got close.

Heart noticed this and looked up to Alastor who was unphased by the looks and actions of the others around them. She looked back down and kept her gaze to the floor. Even after these last few years she still felt uneasy with the looks.

Alastor noticed his wife's uneasiness and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to reassure her. She leaned more into him.

After a few more minutes a bell rang, and kids started to come out of the doors. Most of the kids had other classes but the Kindergarteners. They went to get their stuff today and slowly made their way out the door and to their waiting parents in the hallway.

After the bell, the shadow decided it was time to return back to its master. It took one last look at Elena before sneaking its way out and back to Alastor. The deer demon was glad to hear that the girl was ok for her first day.

Elena went to her cubby where her backpack was and put her new things inside it. She took it off the hook to put it onto her back. She walked out with the other kids and looked around for her parents. She finally spotted them at the end of the hall. She smiled and ran to them. She stopped in front of them and smiled wide as her tail wagged.

“Mommy, daddy, I actually had fun today!” Elena started off.

“That’s good to hear little fawn.” Alastor said as he patted her head. “Come on, you can tell us all about it on the way home.”

Elena nodded and grabbed Alastor's hand. Then she grabbed Heart's as the three walked out together. The other parents watched them walking out and one of the sets glared at them as they went.

They got her back into the car and they headed on the way back home. The whole time Elena talked about the kids in her class and her teacher. Saying how fun the first day was after she got over the shyness.

The two were happy that their daughter actually enjoyed the first day of school. Although they felt that it wouldn't be like that every day for sure. Kids could be mean. Kids in hell were especially mean. All they knew is that they would try to help her where they could.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! First chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think of this so far. I'm interested to see what you think. Thank you


End file.
